baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi Sigma
Yoshi Sigma is a secret character who appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He is told to be one of the most overpowered characters in the entire game. Appearance He appears to be a buff Yoshi with a build similar to Knuckles from Sonic Boom. He also appears to have bandages on both his hands and legs, green spines with black stripes, with black stripes on his arms, red and blue shoes, and the greek sign, Sigma, on his chest. How to Spawn In order to summon him, you must have 3 Notebooks collected, have 1 WD No-Squee, 1 Stun Ball, and a 1 Super Speedy Shoes. Once you have the following items, you must proceed to collect the 4th Notebook. Only answer the first question correctly, then enter, 2114922518195 into the second problem's box, then enter 4519201821320 into the third problem's box. The box where Baldi would be when you go to collect the first and second notebooks will appear to glitch for a second and it will show Baldi changing from being angry to being worried. A message will then appear on the question box, saying, "What have you done? We're all gonna die!" If Gemeral Sapphiry is in the map as soon as Sigma spawns in, she will escape through one of the exits so that she doesn't get caught. There's a random chance that she won't escape the school and will have to help the player defeat him. Mechanics As soon as the code is entered, a sound will play of an unknown Japanese voice, saying "Give up now, you all are already dead!" Sigma will then spawn where Baldi would first spawn when a new game is started. He will then run around the school and whatever character he comes across, he will wreck them so hard! Boss Battle The player will not be able to lose stamina as their stamina bar will be replaced with a health bar. Once it's all the way down, their run will end. Sigma will proceed to throw different attacks at the player whilst being protected by a force field. Once his energy is down, he will be vulnerable to the player. Once the player defeats Sigma, the player can escape school via the exit. If the player has no weapon when the battle starts, they will instantly be destroyed by an energy blast, ending their run and crashing the game. A notepad file will appear in the game's folder, named, "YOUWILLNEVERWIN.txt". The text file reads, "I may have defeated you, but if you dare try to summon me again, I will destroy you like I did last time. Nobody can defeat me, not even guns will defeat me. Just face it, you will never win! You better watch out, kiddo, because soon... your world will die in my hands." Basically, Yoshi Sigma is one of the most overpowered characters and nobody can stop him unless they have the right equipment and if they're willing to fight. Trivia *This page was created as a parody of characters that are just way too OP. *The character was based on a character fusion of Yoshi and the Sonic Boom version of Knuckles as shown in a meme. *He is also based on Itajira, an OP Baldi character created by Official Leobear Productions *He may be one of the most overpowered joke characters on the wiki. *His quote, "Give up now, you all are already dead!", is based on the meme, Omae wa mou Shindeiru. Gallery Sigma Cropped.png|Cropped Image of him. Yoshi Sigma.png|Full Body Shot Category:Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Midevalknight's Creations Category:OP